Conventional digital kiosk personalization often involves an RFID tag that the user must carry with them, such as for example in a wallet card, and the digital kiosk being equipped with a RFID tag reader. Alternatively, the kiosk may test for a biometric, or prompt the user for a username/password which requires that the user enter his or her credentials.